


绅士的表演

by Lazurites



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurites/pseuds/Lazurites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>想象过希德勒斯顿先生纤长的手指缓缓摸着自己的三件套时的样子吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	绅士的表演

**Author's Note:**

> 最开始都是因为看了石墩出席活动的照片，完全被他西装革履的样子击中了。然后我不禁想象当他用他细长的手指缓慢地解开他的西装纽扣的样子。然后我想，我需要一个观众，这样我才可以把这个妄想写下来。谢谢Chris。

　　Chris感到眼底发热，他口干舌燥地舔舔唇。

　　就在刚才他见到了Tom，穿着整齐笔挺的三件套阿玛尼，远远的站在那里被闪光灯围住，露出他独特的，带着英伦风味的优雅笑容。

　　“嗨，Tom，好久不见了。这身衣服可真适合你。”Chris笑着说，和Tom作了一个亲密朋友式的拥抱，然后在Tom的耳边嘶声说道，“我都迫不及待的想要看到你脱下它们了。”

　　作为一个亲密但属于朋友间的拥抱，它只存在了没几秒，Tom的脸上完全的展现出见到朋友时兴奋的笑容，脸上的皱纹缓和的舒展着，他回答说：“我很期待等下可以和你一起度过些快乐时光，伙计。”

　　这一切都发生在无数闪光灯面前。

　　而这其中根本没有人知道Hiddleston先生刚刚那句话的深刻含义，除了他自己。Chris满意地想。

　　And here they are. 为着一个脱口而出的赌博，Tom输掉了，必须给Chris一场表演。

　　Hiddleston先生坐在深红色绒面沙发，深陷进去，双腿就像他平时那样张开，在现在显现出一种特别的意味。眼帘随意地低垂着看上去并没有留意到坐在对面的人，纤长的手指在马甲纽扣上方缓慢划过，到指尖终于落到纽扣上时他一抬眼，看向对方的蓝眼睛。

　　Tom的耐心比Chris预想的还要好。显然，Tom没打算输得太彻底，到现在似乎又变成了另一个游戏，而他们在比试着忍耐力。

　　Chris能感到自己的呼吸变得粗重起来，而这时Tom的手指才只缓慢但灵巧地玩弄到第三颗纽扣。Chris将视线下移，果不其然的看到西装裤接近大腿根部的部位隆了起来，这部分隆起的阴影让Chris想要握住Tom的膝盖，把它们张得更开，然后埋首期间。

　　“亲爱的你可不够专心。”Tom说道，声音低沉的从他喉间发出，“看得出来你比较在意这里？”

　　他把手下移，搭在了西裤的纽扣上。

　　快，快继续。Chris几乎都要冲口而出了，但取而代之的，他说道：“继续之前的。”因为这太好，怎么可以那么快结束。

　　他对面的那个绅士低笑了一声，他解开了马甲的第四颗纽扣，现在（终于进了一步，Chris想）Tom的白衬衣展现了出来，而其上的红绸领带还十分完美的系在那里。

　　对呀，这个来自绅士之乡的完美先生。

　　“只是有点儿热，你知道。”然后Tom的食指搭到领带的结上，关节活动着，松开了领带，但仍松松的搭在衬衣之上。

　　解开白衬衣纽扣时，Tom稍微加快了一点速度，就像是为了Chris着想一般。但Chris猜想是因为Tom也耐不住了。而他们之间的区别是，到底谁会更快接触到底线。

　　Tom解到胸口又慢了下来，指尖在露出的皮肤上方划圈。现在Tom的上衣已经看着有点凌乱，而他的脸上竟然保持着甚至还称得上优雅的笑容。他舔舔唇（而Chris才没有错过一个小动作），低声叹气：“Chris.”

　　而Chris不发一言地看着他。

　　“我想我该加快进程，对不对？”他挑一挑眉，“为了我们两个着想。”于是西装裤的纽扣在Tom的第三次触碰时终于被果断地打开。

　　然后，他的食指和中指来回拨弄着裤链链头，就是不拉下去，“我接下来该怎么做好呢？”

　　该死。

　　Chris起来覆盖到Tom身上，握住Tom的手把拉链一下子拉开，“比如说这样？”Chris的声音比他想象的还要沙哑。

　　今天的第一次，Tom脸上的优雅微笑终于撑不下去，蛰伏在身体深处的情动展现到眼梢和嘴角，于是他伸手扯过Chris，开始了一个炽热的亲吻。

 

　　　　　=END=


End file.
